1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode structure.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional light emitting diode structure 200. As shown in FIG. 1, the light emitting diode structure 200 includes a substrate 210, and an N-type semiconductor layer 220, a light emitting layer 230, a P-type semiconductor layer 240, a transparent conductor layer 250, a positive electrode 260 and a negative electrode 270 are stacked on the substrate 210. Part of the N-type semiconductor layer 220 that is not covered by the light emitting layer 230, the P-type semiconductor layer 240, and the transparent conductor layer 250 may be formed by photolithography and etching processes. When the positive electrode 260 and the negative electrode 270 are electrically connected to external electrical power, electrical current will pass from the P-type semiconductor layer 240 to the N-type semiconductor layer 220 by way of the light emitting layer 230, such that the light emitting layer 230 is excited to emit light.
However, when the light emitting diode structure 200 is subjected to electrostatic discharge, reverse current may be generated and pass from the N-type semiconductor layer 220 to the P-type semiconductor layer 240 through the light emitting layer 230, causing damage to the light emitting diode structure 200. In the prior art, to solve the problem of damage to the light emitting diode structure 200 by electrostatic discharge, the light emitting diode structure 200 may be connected to an additional physical Zener diode to deal with reverse breakdown voltage. Thus, manufacturing costs are increased.
Moreover, a Zener diode takes up a module space for receiving the light emitting diode structure 200 and cannot enhance the light emitting efficiency of the light emitting diode structure 200.